


Revenge is a Dish Best Served...

by zutitango



Category: Disney - All Media Types, The Lion King (1994)
Genre: I am sorry not sorry, Kopa - Freeform, Zira - Freeform, simba - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zutitango/pseuds/zutitango
Summary: Zira encountering Simba’s first-born.





	Revenge is a Dish Best Served...

Being a little over a year since their banishment, Zira hadn’t yet grown used to the barren waste that was the Outlands. Her heart still belonged to the lush green and fields of long grass, and of the massive amount of life that was abundant in those places. They were places, which all of those that still followed the lead of their beloved dead King Scar, in which they were forbidden from being.

It was where she was now, and there was not a single care for her being in a place of potential danger. She was on a mission, and she would finally have the revenge that she needed. All for Scar. This is all for him! She had picked up the hint of a scent, and it was vividly familiar as to be that of the wretched Simba. Her lust for vengeance was what kept her driving forward, each paw in front of the other. She was surprised to have caught whiff of this scent from this distance, at the edge of the Pridelands, but there was only what she needed to seek out and do. There was no hesitation, no worry of other’s of his pride. Zira would get what was due, and all for those that had fallen. 

Too many were lost, the hunger was what had most of her Outlanders slowly die off, and the stragglers barely managed to hang on. Food and water were entirely too low, and what better way to have the power to get back at those that destroyed their peace!?

Coming upon the scent, low to the ground, Zira waited until the last moment to leap forward and tackle what she thought was the false-King. To her surprise, a yelp was heard and the smallest cub was in between her large paws. She had missed the opportunity to bite, teeth bared and she lowered her maw to sniff this trembling little thing.

‘N-no, please!!!’

Zira growled at this one’s pleading words, and it clicked to her why this one’s scent was so strong, and familiar. It was the King’s son!!! A smirk spread across her dark lips, and she slyly asked the little one it’s name, trying out her sweetest tone.

“Oh… Kopa, was it? What a lovely name… And…… You are Simba’s heir??   
How wonderful!! It’s the luckiest day!”

Her teeth baring again, and she saw him trying to scramble free of her taloned-grip, but of course that wasn’t going to happen. There was much she could do, to leave this cub and have him go off to tell Simba of her being in these lands…. Or there was the best option available. To ruin his precious Pride from continuing… Each and every one of their children… The grin that now spread across her maw was most certainly terrifying to the young cub, and he must have been regretting wandering out this far.

“I am so sorry, dear boy… But what is about to begin, why… I’m afraid you   
won’t be able to see another day! This is your father’s blame! He let you die!”

A bite down, that’s all it took, and she clamped all of her weight into the strike. The smallest cry from the cub, and if any had seen the wild look on Zira’s face in this moment; the blood dripping on down from her jaws. They would have truly seen a mad monster. There would only be the cackles and roars of joy from one side of the field, and cries of loss from when the other’s found out about this darkest deed.


End file.
